crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crashpolar.png|Promotional artwork of Polar with Crash Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. japanese polar.png Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Polar with Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, Pura, and Baby T at the end of Warped. Crash Team Racing CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg Polarkart.png|Promotional artwork of Polar in his kart in Crash Team Racing. Polar Crash Team Racing.png|Promotional artwork of Polar in his kart in CTR. CTR-Cortex.jpg|Promo art of Polar racing Cortex, Tiny and Komodo Joe in Dragon Mines. Crash Bash Polar3DRender.png|Promotional artwork of Polar in Crash Bash. Coco3.png|Promotional artwork of Polar and Coco Bandicoot in Crash Bash. Polarpushart.jpg Crash Nitro Kart NtranceKART_sm.jpg|Polar under N. Trance's mind control in Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Polar.png|Polar in his kart in CNK. CNK Polar.png|Polar in CNK. Nitro Kart Polar.png|Polar in CNK. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy pillur.jpg|Polar in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Auto-draft-94.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Sewer Speedway. Sewerspeedwayskins.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Sewer Speedway. Tiger Temple Nitro-Fueled Screenshot.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Tiger Temple. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Papu's Pyramid. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png|Polar and friends racing in Polar Pass. Polar Pass.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Polar Pass. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Tiny Arena. Tiny arena polar pura.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Tiny Arena. Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Cortex Castle. Ntropyoot.jpeg|Polar and friends racing in Out of Time. Spooky 05.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Nina's Nightmare. Fasty1.jpg|Polar and friends racing in Gingerbread Joyride. Winter Festival Skins.jpg|Polar in a group render with the new Winter Festival skins and characters. Rustland 1.png|Polar and Coco racing on Megamix Mania. Rustland skins render.png|Polar in a render with the Rustland skins. Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Polar_In_Crash_Manga_2.jpg mangapolar.png|Polar in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. In-Game Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Polar Warproom.png|Polar in front of the entrance to Bear It. Polarandcrash.jpg|Polar with Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot riding Polar.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash riding Polar Cortex Strikes Back.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Crash riding Polar.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot riding Polar Crash 2.png|Crash riding Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar.png|Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Polar Crash 2.png|Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Polar Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Polar after being jumped on by Crash in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot carrying Polar.png|Crash's angel death form carrying Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Frozen Crash Bandicoot.png|Frozen Crash Bandicoot with Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Burnt Crash Bandicoot.png|Polar with the remains of Crash's burnt body in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped ImagesCA72NSHC.jpg|Polar in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Warped.png Crash Team Racing Polar_CTR.jpg|Polar in the opening cut-scene of CTR. Crash Team Racing Polar.png|Polar in the opening cut-scene of CTR. ImagesCAJEGQPA.jpg|Polar in CTR. Polar- Character Selection Screen.jpg|Polar in the character selection screen in adventure mode in CTR. ctrpolar.png|Polar in the character selection screen in adventure mode in CTR. Polar CTR.png|Polar in CTR. Polar_in_his_kart.png|Polar in his kart in CTR. CTR Polar.png|Polar in his kart in CTR. CTR Polar In-Kart (Front).png|Polar in his kart in CTR. CTR Polar In-Kart (Back).png|Polar in his kart in CTR. beta icon.png|Polar's beta icon in the CTR demo. Polar CTR Beta Icon.png|Polar's beta icon in the CTR demo. Polar.png|Polar's icon in CTR. Polar CTR Icon.png|Polar's icon in CTR. ctr polar victory.png|Polar wins. ctr polar loss.png|Polar loss. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Crash Bandicoot Polar XS The Huge Adventure.png|Crash riding Polar in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot Blast Polar blast.png|Polar in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Crash Nitro Kart Fenomena.png|Polar, Crash, and Zem racing in Out of Time. TeamBandicootRelaxing.png|Polar with Team Bandicoot in their ending. imagesCAJWP6WI.jpg|Polar in his kart in CNK. Polar Beta.png|Polar's beta icon in CNK. Polar-0.png|Polar's icon in CNK. polar wins.png|Polar wins a race in the GBA version of CNK. ImagesCASZRI3K.jpg|Polar in the GBA version of CNK. polar cnk victory.png|Polar wins. cnk defeat polar.png|Polar loses. Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage polarTCG.png|Polar's trading game card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Polar.png|Polar sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Crash Bandicoot Polar.png|Crash riding Polar sprite from Crash Purple. Crash Bandicoot Polar Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage.png|Crash riding Polar sprite from Crash Purple. 1577069062575.png|Polar icon in Multyplayer mode Crash Twinsanity Crash Twinsanity Polar.png|Polar in Crash Twinsanity. Polar Crash Twinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. PolarTwinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Polar.png|Polar in Twinsanity. PolarCrashTwinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. Crash Boom Bang! Chpolarcbb.png|Polar in Crash Boom Bang! Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Polar.png|Polar in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. 1576610271112.png|Polar icon in CBNK 3D Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy C4l90ZOWMAENRcV.jpg|Crash riding Polar in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Polar.png|Polar in the N. Sane Trilogy. N. Sane Trilogy Polar.png|Polar in the N. Sane Trilogy. Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Polar_Icon.png|Polar's icon. nf victory polar.png|Polar wins. nf defeat polar.png|Polar loses. polar grizzly.png|Polar's Grizzly skin. polar red panda.png|Polar's Red Panda skin. polar panda.png|Polar's Panda skin. polar fisherman.png|Polar's Fisherman skin. polar viking.png|Polar's Viking skin. polar sweater.png|Polar's Ugly Sweater skin. polar rustland.png|Polar's Rustland skin. Polar_sticker.png|Polar portrait Rustland polar sticker.png|Polar's Rustland portrait. CTRNF-Grizzly_Polar_Icon.png|Polar's Grizzly icon CTRNF-RedPanda_Polar_Icon.png|Polar's Red Panda icon CTRNF-Panda_Polar_Icon.png|Polar's Panda icon CTRNF-Fisherman_Polar_Icon.png|Polar's Fisherman icon CTRNF-Viking_Polar_Icon.png|Polar's Viking icon CTRNF-Ugly_Sweater_Polar_Icon.png|Polar's Ugly Sweater icon CTRNF-Rustland Polar.png|Polar's Rustland icon. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back CrashBandicootPolarBear1a.jpg|Concept art of Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. CrashBandicootPolarBear6a.jpg|Concept art of Polar in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Nitro Kart Purabrainwashed.png|Concept art of Polar under N. Trance's mind control in CNK. Merchandise Cb3 coldcrash.jpg|Early 2000's concept art for the cancelled Artic Crash Resaurus figure, which included Polar and other accessories. funko vinyl polar.png|2019 Polar Funko vinyl. Videos CTR Polar voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart Polar Voice Clips Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled